plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Scientist
The Scientist is a playable zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. It is the healer class on the zombies faction, but his secondary functionality is for scouting around picking off enemies at closer engagements. Its rival is the Sunflower for their healing capabilities. Description The Scientist's technical wizardry allows him to warp in close to his enemies, where he can cause the most damage. He can also drop a Zombie Healing Station for himself and his teammates. Variants *Chemist *Physicist *Dr. Toxic *Astronaut *Marine Biologist *Archaeologist *Dr. Chester Primary Weapon The Goo Blaster is essentially a semi-auto shotgun with spread capabilities. It has a special ammo known as "Purple Goo #2" (Purple Goo #1 is for the Goop ability for the Chomper). It has a fast reload of of approximately two seconds. The Goo Blaster has a total of five starting ammunition (six with the "Higher Capacity Goo Tanks" upgrade). It is best to use this deadly weapon at close to medium range to make the best of the secondary spread. The Goo Blaster has three upgrades for it. Abilities Sticky Explody Ball Throws an explosive ball which explodes when an enemy plant is in a meter radius. Deals 50 damage. Warp The player teleports to a location in preferential vision. The player deviates upward to go up stairs, small fences, etc. Zombie Heal Station Heals all zombies in a two meters diameter. Mega Heal Bomb A huge ball as like the Sticky Explody Ball with a bigger radius and does not stick to things. Heals nearby zombies instead of doing damage. Shares some similarities as with the Chili Bean Bomb except angles of trajectory. Energy Warp The Scientist's cells are taken apart and transferred into a ball of purple light that travels with the ability of invincibility. The Scientist is able to travel freely but cannot jump or attack. No speed boost is gained from the said ability. Armored Heal Station It can recharge faster then the normal heal station but its specialty is that it has four times the durability and double the radius, but heals at a slower rate. Another downfall is that it self-destructs after 15-45 seconds and is spontaneous. Its incredible size allows players to jump on it to most buildings. Sticky Cheetah Ball It is orange in color. It does higher damage but recharges slower. Cheesy Warp When the Scientist reaches the destination, there will be a cheese explosion which deals 30 damage. It is also orange in color. Cheetah Heal Station It heals faster, but self-destructs faster. Weapon Upgrades Perfect Rapid Reloader A perfect rapid reloader is the most optimized and energy efficient way to reload quickly. Higher Capacity Goo Tanks Goo tank capacity increased resulting in more ammo capacity. Zomboss Enhanced Goo Zomboss enhanced goo scientifically designed to cause more damage and tastes better too! Strategies As Scientist Playing as the Scientist takes a bit of practice. You need to know when to retreat, when to heal yourself and your team, and when to attack. A good loadout for offensive scientist use is the Warp ability, the Armored Heal Station, and the Sticky Explody Ball. Try to keep an eye out for any flanks you can in the plants defenses, as being behind your enemy allows you to attack better with the element of surprise, deception, and the ability to move behind an enemy allows you to close distance between you and them quickly, letting you get a better chance of point-blank critical hits. Also try to have two Warps available on you before you try to attack. Use the first warp to get close to your target, and the second warp to flee if you need to. Heal. Repeat. Also be sure to heal any teammates you can. Some good equipment for healing teammates are the Mega Heal Bomb and the Zombie Heal Station. Against Scientist One of the key factors when engaging a Scientist is the range you engage them. Depending on the type of Scientist, either an Astronaut or a Chemist, you want to keep a minimum distance from your opponent. Since the Scientist and its variants achieve maximum damage at close range, you want to keep a good distance when engaging. Be aware when a Scientist uses its warp ability, because that will close the gap between you two, allowing your opponent to achieve better damage. Team Vanquish In this mode, Scientists are vital to the team's success, as they revive much faster than other zombies. Reviving a zombie subtracts a point from the other team. The Scientist zombie should try reviving every vanquished zombie it sees. The Scientist should try sticking their Sticky Explody balls onto zombies that get close to plants, like the All-Star Zombie. If the Scientist is in a combat situation, it should warp closer to the offending plant in order to get more damage. Scientist Zombie is easy prey for Peashooter, as they move very quickly, and are hard to hit. This class is useful against Chomper, as Chompers need to get close to deal damage, the Scientist Zombie deals more damage than Chomper at close range, so they should take advantage of getting Gooped, and shoot down the gluttonous plant when they get close. Gallery Scientist_Zombie_PvZFB.jpg|An artwork of Scientist Zombie images (83).jpg|A Scientist description 1370923560-ms-scientist-chomper.jpg|A Chomper trying to eat a Scientist. ENERWARY.png|Energy Warp uhoh.jpg|A Scientist on the right teleport.jpg|A Scientist that has just went through a teleporter Videos Scientist Variants Guide-0|Scientist variants PvZ Garden Warfare Scientist Breakdown-0|Gameplay Trivia *The Scientist bears some resemblances to the Rocket Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. *The Scientist creates its own technology, that Zomboss patents. *This is one of the three zombies which starts with its Y button ability, the other being the Foot Soldier and the All-Star. *In Garden Ops, it has a special wave called For Science where it and all of its variants appear. *Currently the Scientist has the most abilities out of all characters with a total of nine abilities. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Zombies Category:Playable Characters Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare